1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technique to control progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various video games including a video game called an RPG (role-playing game: a game in which a player plays a role of a character in a world of the game, and accomplishes a predetermined object while enjoying a process that the character grows through various experiences) and a simulation game have been provided.
In a video game processing apparatus for carrying out such a video game, a shooter game in which a score according to time required to clear the video game is displayed is configured so as to: detect which landed region of an enemy character a landed position by shooting of a player belongs to; determine extinction time of the enemy character in accordance with a detected result; and carry out a calculation for extinction of the enemy character by means of the determined extinction time (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 09-075552, which is referred to as “Patent Literature 1”).
However, in the conventional video game processing apparatus, in a case where a landed region or the like is set up on every site of the enemy character, a method of dividing the enemy character into a plurality of sites has been limited to division of the appearance of the enemy character. Namely, in the conventional video game processing apparatus, like one that carries out a shooter game described in Patent Literature 1, there has been one in which an enemy character is divided into a plurality of regions and parameters are respectively provided for the divided regions. This method of dividing them is one in which the appearance of the enemy character is merely divided. In other words, the conventional video game processing apparatus divides a region at which the player can aim as a target into a plurality of sites, and controls the enemy character for which parameters are respectively provided to the divided sites.
For that reason, in the video game controlled by the conventional video game processing apparatus, there has been a problem that it is impossible to realize a scene in which an armor of the enemy character is broken and the inside of the armor (that is, a body of the enemy character)is attacked, for example.
Namely, in the conventional video game processing apparatus, it has not been considered parameter settings of a portion invisible from the appearance (including the case where a part of a portion is displayed on a game screen only after a character gets injured, for example) for the enemy character. Therefore, there has been a problem that variation in a battle method against an enemy character is poor.
Such a problem is not limited to the shooter game, and it becomes a problem in the overall video game processing apparatus for controlling a type of video game to attack a target.